When Mads Returns
by paaj
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic - It is set when Mads returns from her brothers wedding in Pakistan. It's about the freindship between Lenny and Mads which is blossoming.
1. Chapter 1

I was quite surprised to find no new Lenny and Mads fanfics since the recent storyline, so here is my first ever fanfic.

Any ideas are welcome, and please let me know what you think.

This story is set when Mads left for her brothers wedding in Pakistan for three weeks, this is her return.

Mads was in a taxi on her way to work. She didn't leave much notice for Tess when she needed her holiday off work, so she didn't have much time off, otherwise she wouldn't be coming in today. She was exhausted. Her eyes concentrating on the few spindly trees that she drove past on her usual way to work, her mind split in half as if half it was still in Pakistan, she has a great time at the wedding, a really great time, and it refreshed her mind of the family values she has been brought up with, and the respect she had for them and the same in return. But all she could think about was Lenny, and what happened before Adam put her in the taxi. He was a little immature boy not knowing where is heart was, but Mads semt to break down this barrier he has built up to cover his softer side, she felt like she could actually communicate with him.

She payed the taxi driver, and out she stepped. A tiny drop of coffee split on her brown boots as she anxiously walked into through the doors of the ED. Gulping the remaining coffee in the cup, she threw it in the bin and headed for the staffroom.

She looked to her right at reception, looking straight past Noel and Big Mac, who were discussing a rather attractive patient who was looking for her father. There she saw Lenny, like she'd never been away. He dropped the patient's folder onto the pile like a water droplet in a lake. Everything semt to slow down in that split second of deep impact. His mouth slowly opened as he got his first glimpse Mads that he had so longed for these past three weeks, admiring how delicate she looked. Mads took a few deep breaths and opened the door of the staffroom, followed by shutting it with her back. She shut her eyes for a brief moment, concluding what just happened. She was lost in a magical world, and how it appeared, so was he. Something had changed him.

So guys, a bit brief I know, but I wanted to know if its worthwhile writing? What do you think? Should I carry on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews! I appreciate it! It really inspires me to write more, so here's the next chapter.**

**Any ideas are welcome**.

**Chapter 2.**

This story is set when Mads left for her brothers wedding in Pakistan for three weeks, this is her return.

Mads had just changed into her scrubs, tied her hair back and clipped the shorter curls back with a few hair grips she had in the bottom of her locker, dispersed everywhere. She then clipped her pocket watch onto her uniform, and compared the time on her watch to the one on the wall and ensured it was correct.

She was relieved that she was 10 minutes early for her shift. She simply smiled to herself and walked over to make yet another coffee to cure her tiredness from the long flight she experienced the previous night. As she stood waiting for the kettle to boil, she took her mobile from her pocket to check for any messages. Nothing, but she smiled to herself again as she saw the screensaver, a group photo of her and the whole family at her brothers wedding.

The staffroom door then flung open, her mouth moved sharply from a subtle smile to a look of anticipation. She turned to look over her left shoulder, her hands gripping the counter like a person hanging onto a cliff for dear life. It was Lenny, typically. He allowed a few short gasps of air slip under his breathe, as he said 'Mads'. It was a voice Mads had never heard from Lenny before, like this voice shouldn't belong to him. It was a tone of affection; he sounded guilty, but looked deep into her eyes. Mads could feel a tear so desperately trying to escape her eye, she blinked in hope it would disappear so she could reply like he _was_ Dr. Lyons. She gritted her teeth, gazing into his eyes which were so deeply looking into hers. She managed to spit out 'Lenn' before quietly mumbling 'Y' under the tears filling her eyes like a tap filling a basin.

**What do you think? I'm sorry, it's quite a short chapter! Please keep the reviews and ideas coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Here's Chapter 3, it's a little longer. Enjoy!**

**If you want notifying when the next chapters are up, feel free to tweet me!**

**Chapter 3.**

This story is set when Mads left for her brothers wedding in Pakistan for three weeks, this is her return.

She turned her head in the opposite direction to where Lenny was standing. She didn't want to admit she was crying _for him_. She tried to focus on the plant at the end of the worktop, but the more she tried, the more her vision became blurred has she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her top. Lenny wasn't blind; he could tell if she was crying from a mile off.

"Aaah Mads, come here.. I'm so sorry" Lenny said with that hushed tone of affection again and walked over to her.

Just as he was about to hug her, Tess burst in through the door of the staffroom. She was clearly about to say something work related, but stopped herself as she instantly noticed Mads was crying. She then briefly frowned at Lenny and had a look of confusion at how close they were, but Lenny reframed himself from that situation by leaning back on the worktop.

"Mads, what's wrong, is everything okay?" Tess asked, concerned.

Lenny interrupted "She feels ill, she has a migraine and feels unsteady, and she just wants to go home".

"I can clearly see you don't feel fit enough to work Mads, is there anyone we can call for you to pick you up, a friend? I don't want you catching a taxi or walking home on your own".

Lenny butted in again "I can drive her, I'm sure Mads can direct me. Tess I only have half an hour left of my shift, c'mon, be kind, for Mads sake".

"Well okay, I suppose we have no major injuries to deal with and I'm not short staffed, so off you go, And call me tomorrow Mads, to let me know if your alright?"

"Yes okay I will, thank you Tess" Mads gave a small but reassuring smile as Tess responded in the same way and left the staff room.

Lenny smirked and looked down as he opened his locker. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Lenny, what did you do that for?" Mads whispered, although it was rather a loud, aggressive whisper.

"Shush" Lenny grabbed his largest key ring from his keys and dragged them from the top of his rucksack, scraping his hand against the top of the locker. He couldn't fit another thing in it even if he tried; he had so much junk in it. "A key for a key"

"What?" Mads asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter, give me your locker keys"

Mads pulled the small set of locker keys from her pocket and gently handed them to Lenny, she looked worried in a sense, but you could tell she was solving a series of mysterious mysteries in her head. Lenny then threw his much bigger set of keys at her playfully,

"Catch"

Mads caught the keys although it was a much delayed reaction. She looked astonished and the tears had somewhat disappeared and her eyes were wide open as she was excited for what the rest of the day would hold.

"Here, go and wait in my car, it's a black ford parked towards the left. I'll meet you there in a sec once I've got changed. I'll get your clothes out of your locker for you".

"Well, I need to get changed, when do I get changed?" Mads added, jokingly.

"You don't, your ill" Lenny winked at her, as he admiringly watched her as she blissfully left the staffroom, remembering to look ill before she closed the door. She quickly walked towards the main door to be avoided; she couldn't be bothered with answering questions from anyone lurking at reception. She walked outside as the sun rays hit her face, and headed for the car to wait for Lenny.

**What do you think? Should I carry on?**

**All ideas welcome!**


End file.
